


Christmas Elves

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [22]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Day 22 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Christmas Elves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Drag You All the Way to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815504) by [TORUKAisJUSTICE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE). 



> This is set in the faaaar past of I'll Drag You All the Way to Hell

When they were younger, Toru and Taka would always participate the costume contest in their school during the Christmas season. They're parents love it, dressing two adorable kiss with chubby cheeks and red button noses as Santa, or reindeers, and for this year—Christmas elves, because _why not?_

  
_Toru_ worriedly glanced at his older brother. Taka-niichan has accepted their fate—well, they've been dressing up for the 3rd year now anyways—of being elves for the school Christmas party.

  
But Toru _doesn't_ want to be an elf! He wants to be a _robot!_ Or a rock band person with wavy hair and a cool guitar, not...not some kind of...fairy tale creatures!

  
"Santa's not even _real,"_ he mumbled, hugging his brother's Gachapin plushie, as he sat on the huge bed, waiting for his turn to be dressed, "Why are we gonna dressed like his elves if he's not real, Niichan?"

  
Taka-niichan glanced at him with open-mouthed astonishment, his cute little mouth was hanging open—, "W-what do you mean that Santa is not real?!" he asked, and Toru was not sure if he's not believing it or he's defending something, "He's real!"

  
"But my classmates—," Toru paused, realizing that he actually discovered that Santa wasn't real because the boys in his class had bullied him for writing letters to the chubby white-bearded man in red clothes—and Niichan doesn't know about that!—, "my...my teacher told me that he's not real..."

  
"Your teacher is an _ass!"_

  
"Takahiro," their mom warned his older brother in a soft yet stern voice, "Watch your mouth."

  
"Gomen, _okaasama,"_ his Nii-chan said before turning his attention back to his brother, "He's lying! If Santa is not true, then who reads your letter and put candies in your Christmas stocking?"

  
_It's you_ , Toru wanted to say. He had caught his brother reaching for the stockings and putting a lot of candies and chocolates, even some small toys, in there. If Taka-Nii-chan didn't just _tripped_ on his way out, Toru would forever be oblivious to the fact that his brother has been playing Santa for him all these years! But he couldn't con...confront his Niichan about that, because he would surely be sad, so Toru just pretended to be asleep, his chest hurting at the thought that his brother might have a bump on his forehead or something after falling loudly like that.

  
"I don't know..." he said instead, clutching the soft green dinosaur and squeezed it with his still tiny hands, "But I know that he's not real..."

  
"Baka!" his brother hollered.

  
"Takahiro!"

  
"But Mom!" Niichan whined, looking up to their mother with big, tearful eyes, "He's saying that...I'm not...I'm not—,"

  
Their mother smiled knowingly, sending sparks of warmth into Toru's chest. He couldn't remember much of his original family, but he guess that it's alright—he has a gentle mother and father and a very loving brother right now, so there's really nothing to worry about. _Except_ for wearing that ugly green costume.

  
"Shhh, sweetie," their mom arranged the green hat on Niichan's fluffy hair, "Do you want your secrets to be exposed?"

  
"No!" Taka-niichan said, before he yanked the hat down, shocking their mom—and of course, Toru because his brother rarely throws a tantrum like that—he's _soft_ and _warm_ and _kind_ and he lets Toru sneak into his bed when he's having bad dreams. So to watch his gentle brother practically rip all the costume from his little body was totally frightening for him, "I'm _real!_ I'm _real!"_ he was saying as he kicked off the pants, ignoring the worried looks and pleas from their mother, he then kicked off the pointed shoes, "I'm not gonna wear that costume until he believes I'm real!"

  
And just like that, his brother stomped off, wearing nothing but his white cotton briefs, and Toru watched, with wide horrified eyes, as his cute little butt _jiggled_ as his Niichan made his way out of the room.

  


* * *

  
He hates the costume, hates how it's green and uncomfortable and stuffy. The hat is falling off his head and he has to right it every five seconds or something. There's a brown belt wrapped around his chubby tummy and he's wearing some ridiculous-looking shoes. And oh, he's also dragging a very big brown sack filled with empty boxes—they wrapped it during their free time, props, as his brother told him—and small pillows to make the sack look fuller and fluffier.

  
And it's also heavy.

  
Toru puffed out his flustered cheeks, the exhaustion from pulling the sack from his parent's room to his big brother's is finally taking toll on his weak body. But he must persevere, he must bear it, he must go wherever his brother is.

  
He didn't know that Niichan would react like that when he said that Santa is not real. He thought that he would be _mature_ enough, but it seems that he just hurt his brother. And it hurts himself too, there's this pain in his chest when their mom told him that his Niichan doesn't want to go out of his room. 

  
_That won't do,_ Toru thought as he shyly asked his mom to help him dress, we're gonna be late to the party. And he knows how his brother loves party, loves the fun, the noise, the gifts and everyone so he would do anything to pull him out of the room.

  
_Even if I have to wear the ugly costume._

  
_Coz really_ , he huffed and panted for a moment when he finally arrived in front of his brother's room, _I'll do everything for Niichan._

  
With that thought, he gently knocked onto the solid wood, pressing his ears on the door to hear anything behind it.

  
"Go away!"

  
Toru snorted his little nose at that. This looks like something from that Disney film they've watched before.

  
"It's me, Niichan..."

  
There was a loud gasp, and for a moment, Toru was scared that his brother would turn him away—he told their Mom to go away in the first place, and who was he to be _more special_ than her? So, imagine his surprise when a few while later, he could hear the loud thud of his brother's footsteps coming closer, the door opening in a matter of seconds—revealing the tear-streaked face of his Niichan.

  
"To—!" the grand smile on the older's face turned into that of confusion as he took a look at his costume, "...ru...?"

  
Toru fidgeted as those huge almond-shaped eyes roamed around his figure— _why is he looking at me like that?! Am I so ugly in this costume?!_ A full blown blush exploded on his usually pale cheeks, making Taka blinked out of his stupor.

  
"I..." he twisted his body as he cling on the wooden door, "I thought you hate the...costume, Toru..?"

  
Toru casted his gaze downwards, wiggling his toes within the brown shoes, "Yeah...but I gotta wear it...coz Santa needs his elves and there's a Santa in school party and I don't want us to be late..."

  
At that, Taka-niichan's eyes instantly glimmer with hope, "B-but you said you don't believe in Santa?!"

  
He cringed at that, how could he get away with that question without exposing that he knows that his brother is his Santa?! _Mou, this is so hard! And I don't wanna make him cry anymore._

  
"He...I love Santa ne?" he said in a very soft voice, "Coz he gives me candies and sweets and even if...even if I don't believe in him...I know that he loves me _thiiiiiis_ big," he said, letting go of the sack to make a grand gesture with his arms, Taka's face brightening up with a smile, "And I love him too!" he declared, not really understanding what he just said. All that he knows is that he loves his Niichan so much that he won't hesitate to bend some rules and truths to never hurt him.

  
"Oh..." Niichan said as he slowly reached out to arrange Toru's hat, his cheeks burning bright red and eyes looking at Toru with embarassment and gratitude, "Santa loves you too, Toru..." he mumbled and squeezed him tight with an embrace, "You're _Santa's little elf forever,_ hai? Forever?"

  
Toru blinked at that, his brother sounds weird, but he was _warm_ and he was _soft_ and more importantly, he's _smiling_ once more so he just nodded and returned the embrace.

  


"Hai...Forever, Niichan..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
